disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost
''Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost ''is a 1995 American-British Traditional Animated Adventure-Comedy-Family-Musical Film Which is Directed By George Scribner, Don Bluth, Karl Geurs, Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Thames Television. This is a Spin-off of Winnie the Pooh ''and [[Colin Dann’s Disney Universe|''Colin Dann’s Disney Universe]]. Plot Through After The Events of ''Winnie the Pooh''. This is Right After Winnie the Pooh Had Fun With Christopher Robin and His Friends In Hundred Acre Wood And He Got Lost in The Cartoon World, He Goes Out To The White Deer Park, Winnie the Pooh Knows Who Wanted To Find Piglet and To Get Back To Hundred Wood Before It‘s Too Late! Cast * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Lucky the Bear/Fido * Jon Glover as Scarface/Ranger/The Warden/Dr. Tiger * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Charmer/Sammie the Badger * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Scarface/Mole/Bold/Friendly/Hollow/Mossy/Measley/Mr. Shrew/Rabbit (Singing) * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Shadow/Kanga/Mirthful * Pamela Keevilkral as Dash/Cleo/Fido (Yell)/Speedy/Whisper/Mrs. Squirrel/Mrs. Hedgehog * Tara Strong as Mrs. Kitten/Cookie/Bobby/Hannah The Orange Kitten/Hannah/Bertha * Debi Derryberry as Luke/Jeremy/Bow/Sam The Badger * Macaulay Culkin as Oliver/Roo * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Bully/Spike/Rollo/Mr. Hedgehog/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/The Great White Stag/Angus MacGyver/Pete Thornton/Jack Dalton/Jumbo/Mr. Winnie Bear * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger/Luke/Wally/Sinuous (Spoken) * Joe Ranft as Papa Badger * Lucille Bliss as Mama Badger/Blue Bird * Frank Welker as Barry The Rat/Bunnies * Richard Dean Anderson as Benny The Opossum * Joey Lawrence as Wallace/Christopher Robin * Paul Fusco as Whisky/Brother Badger #1 * Ringo Starr as Brother Badger #2 * Ken Sansom as Sow Badger/Tiny Bear * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit/Sharp Teeth/Large Town Rat/Spike (Only Laughing)/Bully (Only Chattering) * John Fielder as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore (Speaking) * Lara Jill Miller as Karen/Mama Teddy Bear * John Goodman as Frosty The Snowman/Grumpy Badger/Wild Tiger/Grandpa Bear/Father Teddy Bear * Kath Soucie as Kanga (Singing Voice)/EVE * Jodi Benson as Atta * Dave Foley as Flik * Michael Gough as Gopher/A Evil Rat/Freckles the Badger * Paul Winchell as Dim/Red Cat * Dana Elcar as Tom Griggs/Gurgler the Asian Badger * Bruce McGill as Roberts Till/Richard Daniel * Joe Ranft as Heimlich/The Donkeys/Eddie Daniel * Owen Wilson as Gordon the Fox/Sniffles the Rabbit * Dominic Cooper as Bobby the European Badger (Badger’s Brother) * Christina Cole as Lucy the European Badger (Badger‘s Sister)/Cute Pink Female Dolphin * Sterling Holloway as Pooh‘s Narration Voice (Recorded His Dialogue Back In 1984) Cameo and Uncredited Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Don Bluth (Uncredited) * Rupert Farley as Pheasant/Trey (Uncredited) * Stacy Jefferson as Mrs. Pheasant (Uncredited) * Peter Sallis as Wallace (Uncredited) * Anne Reid as Wendolene (Uncredited) * Ron Moody as Green The Kitten (Uncredited) Deleted Scene Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Hurkel (Deleted Scene) Trivia * Lucy Sounds Like Bertha from Oliver Gets Lost. * Bobby Sounds Like Luke Because They Have a Same Voice Actors In The Film. * Badger Made A Comeback In Film With Mossy and Pooh Bear. * Tom Griggs Sounds Like Pete Thornton. * This is a Last Don Bluth Film To Standard a Voice of Pooh’s Narrated Voice as Due To In Loving Memory of Sterling Holloway Who Died In 1992 Whenever He Narrated Pooh’s Voice In 1984. * That Scene is Where Mole Appeared as a Ghost in the Middle of this Film. * The Captain B. McCrea, Heff Heffalump and Stan Woozle Did Not Appear In Film Because They Appeared In Badger the European Badger Films. * The Remaining of a Don Bluth Film May To Be Appeared In Defunct During The Closing. * This is a Miquel to ''Winnie the Pooh''. Transcript Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost/Transcript Sequel Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost Again Came Out In November 24 2017. Rob Rackstraw Announced To Voice Badger in a Sequel. Cameos See Cameos Scenes # Winnie the Pooh Intro # Hundred Acre Wood # No One Cared In Journey # Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost/Pooh in the Underwater # Farthing Wood/Pooh’s Adventure # How Many Homes Did They Lose?/Pooh‘s Sight # Fox! There’s Pooh Over There/Mind/Pooh‘s Minds # Badger? Get Pooh Bear On The BackRide/Ride To The Woods # Pooh In The World/Hungry For Honey/Mossy? Mossy! Dream with Us # Ride Again/To The White Deer Park/Journey Begins # What is This Place?!/Death of Mr and Mrs Hedgehog # Deadly Hush With Pooh Bear/Not To See Us, Now/Pooh’s Journey # Talking Animals in The White Deer Park/Winter In White Deer Park/Pooh Gets Generated To Find Badger/He’s Found!/Mole and Mirthful/Take Spare, Pooh/Tada!/TheMissing Piglet Call # Later/Springtime/Hours Before Pooh/Where‘s Dreamer?/Badger Takes Pooh To His Ride Again with Mossy # Scarface/Oh No! Why?/Pooh’s Slamming Nightmare # Call The Night/The Great White Stag!/Pooh Claps His Paws # Badger Meets Winnie the Pooh/Riding In Forest # Remember His Badger Family‘s Home/Siblings! # Journey Returning/Dashing Through The Night # Adder Kills Scarface/Pooh’s Grand Sight was Kindnes # Safe Riding/Do Not Move/Shadow!/Piglet is Stuck # Move to Right Corner/Winnie the Pooh to the Rescue!/Piglet was Saved! # Still Staying In This/Badger Came Back!/Let‘s Ride with Piglet # Adder and Sinuous/Rat Pack Arrived/The Battle for a Pooh Bear # Large Town Rat/Let’s Strangle the Sinuous!/Pooh‘s Battle Cry Rescue # Shadow Searches for Piglet/Pooh Saves Piglet Again/Owl meet Hollow # Badger and Mossy Returned/Ranger’s Girlfriend is Here # Ranger/Wallace Meet Ranger # Bold The Fox Cub/He is Injured/Shadow Helps Bold/Meanwhile # Bold and Whisper (Full)/Pooh’s Country # Bold Waits To Die # Bold‘s Death/Funeral # Pooh Came Back With Badger, Piglet and Mossy/The Journey Continues # Mrs. Hare’s Death/Funeral 2 # Mrs. Rabbit’s Death/Funerel 3/Pooh Goes Fishing or Drinking # Run!/Whisky Runs By/Dim! # Pooh and Piglet Made It To England/Wally and EVE # Wally Speaks To Pooh and Piglet/Behind a Wise Well/Owls/Barry Runs Again! # EVE Flies/Speak Speak! Me! # Snowing/Frosty The Snowman/Pooh Meets Karen # Oliver and Pooh/Piglet’s Reunion # Back To London/They Are Scenically Doctors # Pooh and Piglet Escapes # Back To White Deer Park # Badger Stays Back # Pooh and Piglet Tipped Down/Clap Your Paws (Reprise) # Pooh and The Honey Tree/Tada! # Pooh,Piglet and The Animal Friends To the Rescue! # Treasure Chest!/Dr. Tiger Arrived! # Final Battle, Dr Tiger/Dr. Tiger is Arrested! # We Did It!/For Joy # Pooh and Piglet Goes To Back To Hundred Acre Wood/Flik And Atta! # Heimlich’s Dance/MacGyver in The Choice/Super Pooh! # Reunited Part 1 # Reunited Part 2 # Ending Songs # Winnie the Pooh - The Sherman Brothers # Clap Your Paws - Christopher Robin,Rabbit,Tigger,Eeyore.Pooh,Piglet,Owl,Wally,EVE,Heimlich,Kanga,Roo,Flik and Atta # Worried Me - Winnie the Pooh # Badgers Can Do The Best - Badger and Mossy # Promises and Supers - Dr. Tiger # Frosty The Snowman - Chorus # Clap Your Paws (Reprise) - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Badger, Mossy, Vixen, Fox, Weasel, Whistler, Charmer, Ranger, Hare, Rabbit, Dim, Whisky, Barry, Benny, Mrs Squirrel, Toad, Adder and Jeremy # Worried Me (End Credits) - Vonda Shepard Runtime 117 Minutes Release Date November 24 1995 Music by Carl Johnson Dennis Cooper and Detlev Kühne (archive music from The Animals of Farthing Wood soundtrack) J.A.C. Redford (archive music from Oliver & Company soundtrack) John Williams (archive music from Back to the Future soundtrack) Randy Edelman Randy Newman Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson (archive music from Fireman Sam: Snow Business soundtrack) Steve Nelson and Thom Sharp (archive music from The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh soundtrack) Jean Jacques Perrey (archive music from Moog Generation Soundtrack) and Dennis McCarthy Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 32CB36B3-55EC-4627-BC34-B9468660A151.jpeg 702EAA73-8956-434A-A724-C9F55711C44D.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Gallery B8365F23-3AAF-46D0-A59E-52E4041F1C64.png|This Screenshot is Archived From New Enemies 00A3976A-271E-494D-83B2-F180E65D2644.jpeg|Pooh Bear in Water Going Into Farthing Wood 46EEA675-E15D-41F9-BDB4-39B479AA8F50.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh is On His Way To The Farthing Wood 0C058AE4-0C96-47E6-BB91-DEB8006FBE3C.jpeg|1995 Abridged Poster Characters See Characters Places See Places Deleted Scenes See Deleted ScenesCategory:1995 Category:1995 films Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:A Bug's Life Category:WALL-E Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:1990s films Category:Original Movies Category:Films about animals Category:Disney films Category:Movies Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios